Remembering a Mentor and Friend
by Alexriolover95
Summary: On the anniversary of Starswirl's passing, Luna remembers him in a different way than everypony else... A little something for Luna Day on EQD, inspired by and an extension to Minty Root's animation, Luna's Determiantion.


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So today's Luna Day on EQD! Yay! If you don't know Luna is best princess! The night shall reign forever!**

 **Anyway, in celebration of the day, I thought of this little thing. So my most favorite Luna fan animation is Luna's Determination by Minty Root, if you haven't seen it, you should! The only thing I will say I don't like about it, is not the animation itself, but the fact that it should have millions of views!**

 **Anyway, this is kinda of like an extension to the animation itself, a scene that probably happened before the time the animation started. Also I'm pretending like the season 7 finale didn't happen like the animation did!**

* * *

It was a sunny day like always in the royal city of Canterlot, ponies going about their business, but for the palace it was a special day, well not in a happy sense that is. Today marked the day that the great wizard, Starswirl the Bearded, passed away and ponies who admired the great wizard gathered to hear Princess Celestia deliver the usual speech remembering all the things the wizard did.

As ponies gathered up just outside the palace, talking along themselves, they stopped as Celestia came up, clearing her throat as she began the speech.

"It's so good to see you all here, I know Starswirl would be very happy to know he still has a great number of ponies who continue to learn from him even after he passed on." Celestia began. "My sister, Princess Luna, was supposed to join us, but like every year, she has yet to do so, but she was the closet to him."

Celestia was only partly right, for Luna was in fact watching from above on one of the palace balconies, she was just afraid that she would break down in front of everypony. Today, like every year, was hard enough for her as she went back inside, going to sleep like she usually does on most days, but again it was tough on her as the memories of her time with Starswirl came flooding back into her head.

 **Many years ago…**

It was almost time for the moon to be raised above as a young Luna and the wizard Starswirl, now in his elder years were on top of a castle balcony. Normally Luna and Starswirl would raise the moon together, but now Starswirl, in his old years was now too weak to do so, so it was left to Luna, who was afraid.

"Starswirl, I don't think I can do it." Luna said, shaking a little.

"Yes you can Luna, you're strong enough to do it on your own, just focus on the moon and it will be easy." Starswirl urged his student.

So Luna closed her eyes, imagined the moon in her mind as she used the spell to lift the moon, it was a little hard at first since Luna was so used to lifting it together with Starswirl, but slowly the moon came over the night sky, lighting up the land with its whitish glow.

"Did I do it?" Luna asked.

"Open your eyes." Starswirl answered as Luna did so and sure enough she could see that she did it.

"I did it!" Luna said happily as she hugged Starswirl, a bit too rough for him.

"Easy Luna." Starswirl told his young student.

"Sorry." Luna said as she gently let go.

"That's quite alright and see you can do it on your own." Starswirl smiled. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight my student."

"Goodnight Starswirl." Luna replied as she looked back to her work, the moon radiating its glow.

 **Back to the present…**

Soon enough it was almost nighttime as Luna woke up, to see that her sister was currently lowering the sun. Which meant it was almost time for Luna to raise the moon, however Luna first decided to go somewhere, a place that she once held so dear to her heart. The old castle that she lived in with her sister, which was located in the Everfree Forest.

Teleporting to the location without anypony knowing she left, she arrived outside the castle entrance, the castle now in a state of ruins and slowly crumbling due to time. Luna imagined when the castle was still in perfect condition, when she was young and Starswirl was alive still, this was where she learned from the wizard and first raised the moon on her own.

"Just like you my friend and mentor, my past is dying away." Luna thought as she slowly trotted up to the castle stairs, feeling the age this place had with tiny loose pieces of stone breaking from the impact of Luna's hooves.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs leading up to the castle entrance, Luna slowly opened the huge door, the hinges making a creaking sound as Luna poked her head inside, not quite sure if she was ready or not to step inside and remember the dreadful past…

* * *

 **And from this point on, you have to watch the animation to get the rest of the story!**

 **Sorry if this was very short, I'm a bit tired at the moment and I did want to get this out before Luna day ends!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
